Visita a Medianoche
by marshmallowin
Summary: Sherlock y Molly. En la morgue. A medianoche. Alcohol. Un crimen que tiene a Sherlock emocionado. ¿Qué podría ir mal?


"Molly, te necesito".

Así empezó todo. No era la primera vez que Sherlock hacía que Molly anulase sus planes por uno de sus casos, lo que había hecho que ella esperase siempre cinco minutos después de su salida con la bata y los guantes puestos. No le gustaba que él la viese dejar todo por él, y había encontrado una solución a esto haciéndole esperar un poco más para su llegada a Toby, su gato.

Hacía veintisiete días y veintiocho noches que él no pasaba por allí lo que le hizo jurar que era la última vez que retrasaba su vida por él. Se disponía a ponerse su abrigo cuando el detective cruzó la puerta de la sala de examinaciones dando un portazo y dejando un par de bolsas en el suelo.

— Ho-hola Sherl…

— Molly, necesitaré que te quedes. Ya avisé a John de que fuese a tu casa a darle de comer, en caso de que lo necesitase, a esa cosa que tienes por mascota. —Hablaba sin pausas—. Le he dado una copia de tus llaves, de nada. Tú cenarás conmigo.

— N-no, —tartamudeó—, en realidad, no puedo. Tengo una cita.

Ella no podía dejar de mirar al suelo. Le estaba mintiendo al mejor detective del mundo y no le importaba que lo adivinase: solo quería poner distancia y poder irse a su casa. De repente, esperar cinco minutos para ver si él se pasaba por allí le parecía estúpido.

— Ya hemos hablado de esto, Molly… No lo intentes, probablemente sea un psicópata disfrazado —parecía aburrido, pero al levantar la cabeza del trabajo y mirarla se dio cuenta de algo—. Espera. No tienes ninguna cita. No salías apresurada porque no tienes a ningún sitio al que llegar. No has cenado, estás desaseada y dudo mucho que tu cita te espere a las… ¿Doce y media de la noche? Dos y media si contamos el tiempo que vas a tardar en llegar a casa y prepararte. Y eso en caso de que tu "cita" pase a buscarte a casa. No sabes mentir. No voy a quitarme mérito, pero hasta un niño de cinco años se daría cuenta. Aprende cómo hacerlo si quieres que este mundo sea un poco más amable contigo, Molly.

Un huracán de vergüenza y enfado se arremolinaba en el interior de la forense. Quería gritarle, insultarle…

— No puedo quedarme porque… Tengo hambre.

Estúpida, estúpida Molly. _¿Tan pronto se rendía? _La respuesta era **sí**. No es que fuese cobarde, al fin y al cabo, había ayudado a Sherlock en situaciones peligrosas e incluso había arriesgado su trabajo. Pero de alguna manera, no podía plantarle cara. Probablemente porque cada vez que él estaba cerca se le hacía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía pronunciar una frase coherente sin tartamudear.

— Claro que puedes. —Sherlock parecía aburrido. Le señaló las bolsas que había soltado al entrar—. Ahí hay patatas, y también un par de bebidas… Disaronno, nombre divertido —musitó—, tu favorita.

— ¿Cómo sabes…? Da igual, no importa.

Sherlock volvió a mirar por el microscopio y Molly empezó a ojear los papeles que él había traído sobre el caso.

— Así que… ¿Otro crimen pasional? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

— Uno lo pensaría pero no.

Era como hablar con una pared. Una pared que te ponía mala cara si le aburrías. "Por eso me gustan tanto los muertos", pensó Molly. Al menos ellos no pueden lanzar miradas reprobatorias mientras te piden, por favor eso sí, que dejes de aburrirlos.

Pasaron horas, seis y treinta y siete minutos según el reloj del laboratorio, sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciase palabra. Solo se oían los utensilios cuando rozaban la mesa de metal, o los pasos de Molly. Él seguía absorto mientras miraba por el microscopio, cualquier otra persona habría dicho que estaba aburrido. Ella no, le conocía demasiado y sabía cuanto lo disfrutaba. Por la ventana comenzaban a vislumbrarse los primeros rayos del día.

Molly recordó el Disaronno y se preguntaba si Sherlock sabría que era una bebida con tanto alcohol que si ella la bebía sus esfuerzos por ayudarle no le servirían demasiado. Claro que lo sabía. _¿Estaba intentando emborracharme? _Pero estaba cansada y quería callar a la voz de su cabeza que le repetía incansablemente que era estúpida.

"Estúpida, estúpida Molly."

No dijo nada, de todas formas, él no iba a contestarle y caminó hacia las bolsas. Sacó la primera botella que encontró (Disaronno o no, el sabor de su desdicha haría el mismo efecto) y se la llevó a la boca. Ella no se dio cuenta, pero Sherlock la observaba.

Cuando terminó su largo trago, vio por el rabillo del ojo como el causante de todas sus desgracias (bueno, de la mayoría) había dejado el caso para mirarla fijamente.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó instantáneamente, sin querer saber la respuesta.

— La víctima bebió de esa misma botella antes de morir. Quería saber qué efectos tenía en ti la misma bebida.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Podrías haberme matado!

—Tenía que saber qué efecto tenía en una persona normal, Molly.

— ¡¿Y no podías haber bebido tú?! —aquello era demasiado hasta para alguien tan amable y suave como Molly._ ¿Tan pronto se rendía? _La respuesta era **no**.

— ¿Yo? —Su cara vestía una sonrisa burlona— ¿Emborracharme como una persona del montón el fin de semana, cuando puedo estar buscando al asesino más interesante de las últimas semanas? ¡Por supuesto que no!

— Sherlock, estoy cansada. Cansada y borracha, y... es tu culpa. Ahora, si quieres seguir llevándote _mis_ cadáveres, deberás beber tú también. N-no… —tartamudeó a causa los efectos del alcohol. O eso quería pensar ella— No quieres verme enfadada.

Molly ahora lucía su cara de ira más convincente, lo que hizo que Sherlock se incorporase mientras la miraba sorprendido. De repente, todo el aburrimiento que podía aparentar había desaparecido, solo quedaban él y su cara de asombro. ¿Molly enfadada? _Espera a que se lo cuente a John. _La última vez que la había visto así fue cuando le dijo que Jim era gay, y no le había plantado cara, se había ido dando un portazo. Definitivamente esto era algo nuevo para Molly, y para él, que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

— Está bien. Dame esa botella —hizo un amago de decir algo más pero no lo hizo. La pequeña Molly le había dejado sin derecho a réplica, eso también era nuevo.

— Más —dijo ella mientras Sherlock bebía ¿tímidamente?—. Un poco más.

Sherlock parecía enfadado mientras apuraba las últimas gotas de la botella, pero el gran porcentaje de alcohol del Disaronno debió surgir efecto, ya que en pocos minutos se encontraba con una "sonrisa de borracho" de oreja a oreja tambaleándose y chocándose contra todo el mobiliario del laboratorio que se ponía en su camino.

— Por favor, dime que has bebido antes. Dímelo, y ven aquí. Vas a romper todo —fue a buscarlo y colocó uno de sus brazos en su hombro. Él intentó soltarse pero al ver que su equilibrio era nulo, aceptó la ayuda. _¿Tan pronto se rendía? _La respuesta era **sí.**

— ¿Esta es tu bebida favorita? No me extraña que la gente se muera después de probar esto. _Puaj._ Esto está más malo que los _brownies_ de la mujer de Mycroft… No se lo digas.

Sherlock estaba hablando de _¿brownies?_

Tranquilo, no se lo diré. Siempre y cuando me prometas que nunca más te vas a emborrachar a no ser que yo te lo pida.

¿Sabes una cosa? —Él siguió hablando como si no hubiese escuchado su petición—. Había… hecho algunas pruebas. Sabía que no era veneno, solo alcohol. No iba a matart… Lo siento.

Sherlock se arrastró como pudo hasta el cubo de la basura y empezó a vomitar. Obviamente, esa era la primera vez que se emborrachaba.

"¡Maldita sea!" Se maldijo. "Aun así está guapo. Estúpido, estúpido brillante detective con un atractivo fuera de lo común."


End file.
